User blog:J. Severe/Operation: Spotlight
Hello, users of Nintendo 3DS Wiki! As you know, for months now, the community has been working to make this website one of the top sites for information relating to the Nintendo 3DS. However, we haven't had many visitors, hence limiting chance for the website to meet its full potential - until now. The holiday season is a crucial time for the 3DS. Many long-awaited games for the system are hitting stores which are show to boost its sales, such as Super Mario 3D Land, which arrives in just a few weeks. The community can use this event to our advantage as well. Wikis are advertised at the bottom of a page on a Wikia site - this is part of the Community Spotlight program. A wiki that meets a certain requirement is eligible to have their website featured on every website part of the organization, for all eyes to see. If we can get our wiki to be among those featured on the bottom of the page by December to coincide with the release of Mario Kart 7 (we should have a special reason, shouldn't we?), then we should be able to attract eager wiki gamers. Rules can be found here, and there are a few things that we need to improve. The wiki should have at least 200 pages. We have around 130. There are many games for the 3DS that haven't been posted on the website - we should find them and add them. Pages for other 3DS-related things can have pages too, but make sure they are necessary, and not just posted in a page when they can be added to another. (For example, rather than make a page for a specific 3DS accessory, why not make a collective page titled List of Nintendo 3DS Accessories?) Pages also shouldn't be short. Some pages for 3DS titles, such as the launch titles and others, are without content. Be sure to fix up these pages, adding content to sections like "Gameplay", "Reception", and "Gallery", with info and pictures. Also make sure that you have links to the website pages that you got this information by using "< ref >" before the URL, and "" after it, in your body of text. Check out for pages you can work on. Also, it would be beneficial to keep screenshots for games in an organized manner. For example, each picture should be numbered instead of given a random name. Naming images "File:Super Mario 3D Land screenshot 43" if they are the 43rd screenshot for the game and so forth can help. I am currently in the process of creating a wiki welcome tool, which leaves a customized message on newcomers' talk pages. Remember to treat other users with kindness and don't act like a jerk - you can get blocked that way. As well, if anyone has any ideas for a customized skin for the wiki to make it more appealing, don't be afraid to upload it. If it is appropriate, then it can be put up. Remember to keep non-3DS-centered images to your user page. Hopefully, we can all work together to get this wiki up and running in time for December, and see if the Wikia staff will have us featured. Soon, this website will be bustling with editors and the like, which is just what every great wiki should have. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! Sincerely, --'J. Severe' ([[User talk:J.Severe|I'm not a ghost... I'm a sheet... THAT LIVES!]]) 00:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts